Field
This disclosure relates to electrical sensors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for estimating charge loss in a solid-state memory using electrical sensors.
Description of Related Art
Certain solid-state memory devices, such as flash drives, store information in an array of memory cells constructed with floating gate transistors. Integrity of data stored in solid-state memory cells can be affected by various factors, including temperature exposure and time.